Both U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,209 and the Russian Bazalii et al U.S. Pat. No. 284,220 show conveyors which are especially useful for aircraft loading where the pallet or article being translated on the conveyor can be moved on the conveyor left or right or rotated. However, in both of the foregoing conveyors, either the overall control is complex or difficult or the drive rollers are relatively inflexible or cause excessive friction. And additionally, in the case of the U.S. patent, stability of direction may be marginal under wet conditions or if the rollers are dirty or worn.